Teen Titans: X
by Physics Goddess
Summary: The Phoenix has broken into an alternate universe, and has decided to prey upon the citizens of Jump City. Now a handful of the X-Men, and the Teen Titans must team up if they want to bring her down.
1. Chapter 1 Phoenix Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC.**

**Author's Comments: So we're trying something new. Thowell3, Phantom5656, and myself are going to write a story together. Let us know what you think!**

Chapter 1 – Phoenix Rising

The civilians ran screaming in various directions. Bits of road were being torn up and thrown around. In the middle of the mayhem was the Phoenix. Jean Grey had deceased, and in her place was a monster with little regard to Jean's morals. Standing in front of her were the people who used to be her friends.

"Don't do this Jean!" Wolverine shouted. The Phoenix just smirked and threw something at him. Wolverine extended his claws and slashed through it like a hot knife through butter.

"It's no use," Rogue piped up. "She's not hearing us."

"Then we'll just have to try a different approach!" Wolverine roared, and leaped towards the levitating Phoenix.

"Logan no!" Rogue yelled, too late. The Phoenix sent a car at Wolverine, knocking him to the ground. Rogue ran over to him. "Logan? Logan are you alright?"

"Yeah kid," Wolverine scowled, a gigantic gash on his forehead closing up. "I'm just peachy." Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under the car. Wolverine winced. "That stings." He frowned up at Rogue. "Stop staring, I'll be fine. Geez, you'd think you'd have figured out that I was next to indestructible by now."

"Well fine," Rogue stuck out her chin. "You're welcome by the way."

"Hey Rogue," Storm hollered while trying to hit the Phoenix with a lightning bolt. "We need you over here!"

"I'm going to go where I'm wanted," Rogue looked pointedly down at Wolverine who shrugged and lit a cigar.

"Go ahead kid," he took a puff. "I'm not going to stop you." Rogue stalked away, angry tears in her eyes. Wolverine watched her go, puffing away at his cigar, and then looked up at the Phoenix. Storm was now trying to divert debris with mini tornado's. Nightcrawler was teleporting Rogue around the Phoenix, trying to distract her. Rogue was shouting at the Phoenix, but so far her attempts to gain Phoenix's attention were a failure.

"Please stop Jean!" Cyclops yelled.

"Jean is gone!" Phoenix cried. "There is only the Phoenix!"

"No!" Cyclops bellowed. "I refuse to believe that!"

"Like it or not Scott," Wolverine took a drag from his cigar. "We have to face the truth." He didn't like it any more than Cyclops did. He had loved Jean Grey. He pointed at the Phoenix. "That thing destroyed her. We have to take her down. For Jean, Scott. We do it for Jean." Cyclops said nothing, just stared balefully at the woman had at one point been his girlfriend. "Now get your head on straight, and let's go!" Cyclops squared his shoulders.

"Storm!" he ordered. "Try to draw her away from any civilians! Shadowcat, help the people evacuate!"

"Sure thing Cyclops!" Shadowcat darted off, her movements sleek like a dancer. A moment later, she was helping someone out of a nearby car. Storm was trying to direct Phoenix away from the civilians by creating a large tornado around her. Abruptly, Nightcrawler appeared next to Wolverine. Rogue was still with him.

"We need a new plan da?" Nightcrawler asked in a thick German accent.

"Yeah," Rogue muttered. "I don't think throwing things at a telekinetic was such a great idea."

"All we can do at the moment is try to keep her from hurting anyone," Cyclops grimaced.

"Easier said than done," Wolverine growled.

"Well we must do something da?" Nightcrawler pointed out.

"What if we use me?" Rogue suggested. Cyclops shook his head.

"No way," he sighed on his cigar. "Too risky."

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with anything," Rogue crossed her arms.

"Let her try," Shadowcat suggested.

"I agree with Scott," Nightcrawler piped up. "It is too risky."

"I have to agree," Wolverine added. "I don't think you should kid, you could die."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Logan," Rogue replied darkly, tossing the two white streaks in her dark hair back with her hand.

"I'm not afraid of death," Wolverine shrugged. "You should be." Storm flew over to the rest of the group.

"Any ideas?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. Rogue squared her shoulders.

"Well, unless anyone's going to stop me, I'm going to try my idea," she darted off before anyone could catch her.

"Rogue!" Cyclops yelled after her.

"Get back here kid!" Wolverine bellowed and took off after her.

"Hey Phoenix!" Rogue waved her arms at the levitating mutant. "Down here!"

"You insignificant speck!" Phoenix scoffed, and threw a car at Rogue. Rogue stood rooted to the spot before Wolverine grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. They landed in a heap off to the side. Rogue rubbed her head. Wolverine was gripping her shoulders.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Well no one else was doing anything," Rogue replied sullenly.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown ups okay kid?" Wolverine stood up and walked away.

"Logan!" Rogue called after him.

"Hey you!" Wolverine bellowed at the Phoenix. She looked down at him coldly. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Your efforts are pointless against the mighty Phoenix," Phoenix scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Wolverine rolled his eyes. Then he turned and smirked at Rogue. "This dame sure likes to talk." While his attention was diverted, Phoenix threw some pieces of rubble at him.

"Logan, watch out!" Rogue bellowed. Wolverine jumped into the air and slashed through the rubble with his claws.

"Come on!" Wolverine taunted. "My granny can throw harder than that!" In an answer to his challenge, the Phoenix sent him flying. He crashed down beside Rogue.

"Be careful what you wish for," she grinned down at him.

"Shut up kid," Wolverine winced. Abruptly, Nightcrawler appeared.

"We are getting nowhere fast," he peered out anxiously at Phoenix. "We must come up with a plan and fast."

"Hey!" Storm bellowed. "I think you all should take a look at this!" Rogue, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler made their way towards her. Storm was pointing up at the Phoenix. It looked like she was tearing a hole in the sky.

"What's she doing?" Rogue asked.

"Heck if I know kid," Wolverine shrugged.

'Rogue,' the voice of Professor Xavior filled Rogue's mind. 'You must stop the Phoenix, she is trying to escape to a different dimension.'

"We have to stop her!" Rogue began to run towards the Phoenix.

"This plane of existence has become redundant." Phoenix announced. "Other worlds shall now feel the power and wrath of the Phoenix!" She disappeared into the hole that she had created. Rogue dove through the hole, Wolverine following her. Storm, and Nightcrawler were the next ones through.

"Wait!" Cyclops yelled, but he was too late. Shadowcat slipped through the portal before he could get there. Cyclops stood rejected in the wake of the closed portal. He shook his head. He wasn't sure if it had been his imagination or not, but he thought Shadowcat had smirked at him before she had gone through.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy trudged down the hallway of Titan's Tower. It was an unseasonably hot day in Jump City, and the Titans were all dealing with it in the best way they could. Beast Boy had stripped down to a pair of dark-magenta shorts, but even this didn't stop him from sweating profusely as he walked down the hall. He passed Starfire who was wearing a purple bikini which did not look all that different from what she usually wore. Her usually sleek red hair was matted and poofy from the heat. She was talking to Robin who was wearing turquoise shorts. His hair was suffering in a similar way to the alien's, but he stubbornly refused to remove his mask. The only Titans not present were Cyborg and Raven.

Beast Boy made his way to Cyborg's room. The robotic Titan had promised to fix the air-conditioning in the Tower. That had been yesterday morning, and needless to say, neither the air-conditioning or Cyborg were present. Beast Boy went and banged on the robotic Titan's door.

"Cyborg, when is it going to be done?" he whined. "I am dying here!"

"It will be done when it's done!" Cyborg barked from the other side. He was obviously not having a lot of luck.

"Dude!" Beast Boy howled. "Do you know what it is like to have skin that is similar to fur? It sucks in this hot weather!"

"Stop making up stories BB," Cyborg replied. "You have human skin just like the rest of us. Why don't you go bother Raven for a while? You know, make sure she's still alive in there."

"Fine," Beast Boy grumbled and stalked away. "What would you know about my skin? It looks like skin, but instead of hair, I have fine fur." He slouched towards her door and knocked. "Hey Raven!" He called. "You in there?"

"Yes," Raven's voice floated out from the door. "What do you want? I am hot, and not in the mood for you right now."

"I know you're hot," Beast Boy whispered to himself. Abruptly the door opened a bit and he could see Raven glaring down at him.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"I said you're not the only one who feels hot," Beast Boy stuttered.

"Somehow I doubt that you're any hotter than I am," Raven muttered.

"Really?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever felt my skin?"

"Why would I feel your skin?" Raven wanted to know.

"Here," Beast Boy stuck his arm through the crack of the door. "Feel my arm."

"Fine," Raven agreed. "If it will get you to leave me alone." Beast Boy could feel her fingers running along his arm. He shivered slightly. "What on Earth?" She asked.

"See," Beast Boy smiled in triumph. "You're not the only one suffering. Now open the door." Instead of doing that, Raven stuck her bare arm out in front of him. "Huh?" Beast Boy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Go on," Raven instructed. "Feel for yourself." Beast Boy tentatively laid his hand on her arm. It felt as though he had just stuck his hand in a fire.

"Yow!" he pulled his hand back and shook it.

"You see?" Raven asked darkly.

"Man Raven!" Beast Boy shook his hand, trying to cool it. "I knew you were hot...but this? Ow!" He shook his head. "And I thought my skin was bad with having a coating of fur..."

"What?" Raven interrupted him.

"I have a coat of fine fur on my skin," Beast Boy repeated.

"No," Raven shook her head, flustered. "Before that."

"Uh," Beast Boy considered. "I said you were hot." The gravity of his words hit him. His eyes widened. "I mean...warm hot! Not attractive hot! Honest!" He flailed his arms as he spoke. "Not that I don't think you're attractive...I mean...waugh!" He slumped down on the floor.

"It's okay Beast Boy," Raven spoke eventually. "I understand the heat is getting to all of us."

"I think the heat has melted my brain," Beast Boy's voice was muffled by the floor.

"What brain?" Raven rebuked.

"Hah hah," Beast Boy replied. He heard a thump and looked up from his place on the floor. Raven had fallen to the ground and was not moving. "Raven!" He called her name, but she did not respond. Without pausing to consider what the consequences of his actions might be, Beast Boy shoved the door open. Raven was lying on the floor, her chest was barely moving. "Raven?" Beast Boy grabbed a hold of her shoulders in an attempt to shake her, but the heat of her skin burned his hands. "Yow!" He pulled his hands away. "We've got to get you cooled down!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands. He looked down at her and set his jaw. Then he picked her up. He winced as Raven's skin burned him. "Ouch!" Beast Boy fought the urge to drop her. "Forget your pain Beast Boy. You just have to get her somewhere cool. Worry about your pain later." Beast Boy frowned. He had to think of somewhere that he could take her, and fast. His skin was starting to blister from the scorching temperature of Raven's skin. Then an idea struck him. He could take Raven to the bathroom and fill up the tub with ice-cold water. "Hold on Raven." He gritted his teeth and ran out of the room. "Just hold on." He skidded into the bathroom and put Raven on the floor. He turned on the faucet and waited until the water was so cold that it was painful to touch. Then he ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer, oblivious to Starfire and Robin who were watching. Then he ran back out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Robin wondered aloud. Starfire shrugged.

Beast Boy ran back into the bathroom and turned off the faucet. The tub was about half-full. He dumped in the ice, picked Raven up again, and stepped into the tub. A shock travelled up his leg and he had to fight not to pull away. Gritting his teeth, he sank into the tub, holding Raven against him.

"Yikes," he shivered. "That's cold!" Time crawled by, and what seemed like hours to the shape-shifter was in fact only fifteen minutes. His entire body was numb from the cold, and he was shivering. The only thing keeping him awake was Raven's body against his. He hoped that she would wake up soon. Eventually, she stirred in his arms. Beast Boy could hear his teeth chattering. Raven sat up and looked around. She didn't know where she was. Then she noticed that she was in a tub full of ice-water. She frowned, wondering how she had gotten there. She could feel something behind her, and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy sitting there. His usually olive-green complexion was beginning to take on a blueish hue from the cold. His lips were blue and he was shivering. Raven blinked.

"You're close to getting hypothermia," she stated.

"R-really?" Beast Boy's teeth chattered as he spoke. "I d-didn't notice."

"Why didn't you get Cyborg to help you?" Raven demanded. "He can stand the cold better than you."

"H-had to t-think fast to s-save you," Beast Boy replied.

"Well we have to get you out of here," Raven stated. Then she phased Beast Boy and herself out of the bathroom and into her room. She laid him down on her bed and wrapped him up in the blankets. Raven sat down next to his shivering form and rubbed his back. There was whirring noise and cold air began to blast into the room. Obviously Cyborg had fixed the air conditioning. Raven groaned.

"I-is it j-just me, or d-did it j-just get r-really cold in h-here?" Beast Boy chattered.

"Cyborg must have fixed the air conditioning," Raven replied.

"C-could you t-turn it d-down?" he pleaded.

"No," Raven groaned. "It's a central air unit."

"I f-feel tired," Beast Boy replied, his voice faint.

"Hey!" Raven bellowed, startling him. "You have to stay awake Beast Boy!"

"M-maybe after a n-nap," Beast Boy's eyes began to droop. Raven groaned. If he fell asleep, it was likely that he wouldn't wake up again. Raven opened up the blankets and slipped in behind him. Then she wrapped the blankets around them. "R-Raven w-what are you d-doing?" Beast Boy asked when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'm keeping you warm," Raven replied. Beast Boy blushed. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. He could also feel her warm skin on his back. His eyes widened.

"Um R-Raven, w-what are you w-wearing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing," Raven replied. She certainly didn't want him to know that she was wearing a bikini.

"S-seriously?" Beast Boy could feel his cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. "Y-you're not w-wearing anything?"

"No!" Raven spluttered. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh," Beast Boy blinked. "So y-you are w-wearing something?"

"Well of course," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Beast Boy relaxed, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Mentally he slapped himself. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Raven in that way. He concentrated on the warmth of her skin. He noticed fabric pushing against his back where her chest was, and he used that to guess what she was wearing. "R-Raven, are you w-wearing a b-bikini?"

"No!" Raven bellowed.

"Are y-you sure?" Beast Boy asked. "It f-feels like it." Raven said nothing. Abruptly, the Titan alarm went off. Raven phased into her closet and pulled on her cloak over top of the bikini. When she came out Beast Boy was sitting up, only his face visible in the bundle of blankets. "Are you g-going to l-leave me here?" He chattered anxiously.

"Take the shape of something with fur," Raven replied. "I'm sure you'll warm up fast." Beast Boy glared at her and then became a polar bear. "Maybe something smaller." Raven suggested. He shifted into a tiger, and together, they approached the Titan's living room. "What's going on?" She asked Robin.

"Um, why is Beast Boy a tiger?" the Boy Wonder wanted to know.

"And for what use was all that ice that he took?" Starfire chimed in.

"Not important!" Raven hissed. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Take a look outside," Robin replied. Raven glanced out the window and her eyes widened. Large snowflakes were falling from the sky. Beside her, Beast Boy cocked his head to the side.

"Something weird's going on," Cyborg stated.

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What was your first hint?"

"A minute ago it was pouring, and now this!" the robotic Titan ignored Raven's sarcastic question. Abruptly, the snow stopped, and a tornado formed.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Raven murmured.

"If my sensors are correct," Cyborg typed on his arm. "Then all the weird weather is originating from one spot."

"That doesn't sound right," Robin frowned.

"Take a look!" Cyborg shoved his arm in the Boy Wonder's face. Robin did not appreciate having the metal arm in his face, but he read the scan.

"Huh," he said at length. "I guess we better get to that point of origin then."

"What about the tornado?" Starfire enquired.

"Take a look," Raven replied. Outside, the sun was shining again.

"Okay team," Robin seemed unsettled by the weather. "Let's go." The Titans made their way out of the Tower. Suddenly a strong wind broke out and blew open Raven's cloak. Beast Boy could now see that she was wearing a black bikini.

"Hah!" he gloated once he was human. "I knew you were wearing a bikini!" Raven swatted him on the head. "Ow!" He turned back into the tiger and growled at her. The Titans began to walk.

"Um, where are y'all going?" Cyborg called. The rest of the Titans turned.

"This was your idea Cyborg," Robin replied. "Go to the point of origin remember?"

"Well that doesn't mean we can't go in style!" Cyborg grinned. "Let's take my baby out!"


	2. Chapter 2 An Imposter Among Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC.

Author's Comments: I don't know about my co-writers, but I laughed out loud writing parts of this chapter! I don't speak German, so ignore any heinous spelling errors. Let us know who you think the imposter is! Also, we apologize for how long it took us to write this.

Chapter 2 – An Imposter Among Us

"What is going on Storm?" Rogue bellowed.

"By the winds!" Storm frowned. "I cannot control my powers!"

"Don't get too close kid," Wolverine warned. Abruptly Storm's influence over the weather shifted into another tornado. Rocks flew around her, and hurtled towards Rogue. "Watch it kid!" Wolverine pushed her out of the way, and the rock crashed into him instead.

"Logan!" Rogue ran over to him, and struggled to push the rock away. She was shocked to see blood pouring down Wolverine's face. "Logan, you're bleeding!" Wolverine touched the blood and looked at it.

"Well that's different," he muttered.

"Logan it's not healing," Rogue frowned.

"Ya I noticed that kid," Wolverine winced. "Do me a favour and find something that can be used as a bandage." Rogue tore off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around his head.

"What are we going to do now?" she wondered aloud. Beside her, Wolverine blinked.

"Is it my head," he grumbled. "Or do I see five teens in jump suits getting out of a car?" Rogue followed his gaze and was startled to see what he had just described.

"It's not just you," she replied. The five teens approached them cautiously.

"Um," a black teen with a mostly prosthetic body spoke. "Do we have a problem here y'all?"

"Yeah," Wolverine muttered, glaring at the teen. "You could say that genius."

"Let's get straight to the point," a teen with spiky black hair spoke. "You're causing major weather issues for our city, and we've come to shut you down."

"Excuse me?" Wolverine stood up angrily.

"Logan!" Rogue hissed at him.

"Wait, young ones," Storm addressed the teens calmly. "We do not wish to cause you trouble."

"Huh?" the black-haired boy seemed taken aback by Storm's statement. Beside him, a red-haired girl gasped with delight.

"Finally!" she gushed. "Someone who speaks like me." She lifted into the air, and swooped towards Storm. "Please, you must tell me: who are you, where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, and might you wish to be my friend?"

"This might not be the best time Star," a gravelly voice emitted from underneath a blue-hooded figure standing next to a green tiger.

"So," the prosthetic teen spoke again. "Y'all aren't baddies?"

"Certainly not!" Storm sniffed.

"Well then," the black-haired boy looked embarrassed. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin."

"I'm Cyborg," said the prosthetic teen. "Pleased to meet y'all."

"I am Starfire," the red-haired girl gushed.

"I'm Raven," the hooded figure spoke. "And that's Beast Boy." She gestured to the green tiger beside her.

"And I thought 'Wolverine' was bad when I first got it..." Wolverine muttered under his breath. The green tiger growled.

"Careful," Raven warned. "He can hear you."

"As though I'm going to be afraid of that little house cat," Wolverine smirked. The green tiger shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaur bellowed at him.

"I warned you," Raven shrugged.

"So what are you four doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Count again genius," Wolverine scoffed, although keeping an eye on the Tyrannosaur. "There are five of us."

"I count four as well," Starfire piped up.

"Kurt's missing!" Storm realized aloud.

"I'm..." Nightcrawler's appeared very briefly before disappearing. "Here." He appeared a few feet away and then disappeared again. "Just..." The pattern continued. "Can't stay..." Again he relocated. "In one..." He relocated on top of the Titan's car. "Spot!"

"We've got to help him!" Rogue exclaimed. The green tyrannosaur shifted down into a skinny teen dressed in black and dark-magenta.

"I'll get him," he pronounced.

"Are you sure you're fast enough?" Raven asked.

"Oh you have no idea how fast I can be baby!" Beast Boy grinned. Raven gave him an odd look.

"What did you just call me?" it was obvious that she was trying to remain calm, but the Rage was was obvious in her tone. Beast Boy's eyes widened when it registered what he had called the telekinetic Titan.

"Uh," he panicked. "Look, a conveniently placed distraction!" Then he ran. Cyborg reached out and grabbed the back of Beast Boy's collar. The shape shifter ran in place for a few moments before giving up. He cleared his throat. "Okay, I need you all to be quiet."

"Why?" Cyborg demanded, still not letting go of Beast Boy's collar.

"I noticed that he makes a noise when he teleports," Beast Boy noted. "I'll have a better chance of hearing him earlier if you all shut up for a few minutes."

"Not sure if that will work," Robin frowned. "But it's worth a try." Beast Boy crouched down and waited. There was a pop and Nightcrawler appeared. Beast Boy hurled himself at the teleporter, but Nightcrawler had already disappeared. Beast Boy landed on the ground in a heap. He picked himself up grumbling. Nightcrawler appeared with another pop, and Beast Boy hurled himself in vain towards the blue X-Man. Raven shook her head as he picked himself off of the ground again.

"Told you you're not fast enough," she droned. Beast Boy just grinned at her.

"Just you watch," he replied. "Third time's a charm!" With a pop, Nightcrawler appeared in front of Raven.

"Guten tag fraulein," he addressed her. Beast Boy took a flying leap. He managed to wrap his arms around the teleporter for an instant.

"Got him!" Beast Boy exclaimed, but was dismayed to see that Nightcrawler was no longer in front of him. The horrified expression remained on his face as he crashed into Raven, landing on top of her, his face directly on top of her ample chest.

'Alright!' Lust crowed in Raven's mind. Timid blushed furiously, trying to hide in her hood.

'That tickled,' Happy giggled.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked.

'How dare he touch us there!' Rage bellowed.

'Oh don't go pretending that you didn't like it,' Brave smirked.

"Raven?" Beast Boy tried again, louder this time. "I-I'm sorry."

'I've always dreamed of his head resting on our chest,' Love sighed. Knowledge's glasses fogged up and she blushed as brightly as Timid.

"Raven?" Beast Boy stared down at the Titan beneath him.

"Shut up!" Raven bellowed unexpectedly, blasting Beast Boy off of her. Beast Boy landed in a heap on the ground. Raven stood up, and he could see that her eyes were glowing red.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked. She had seen a lot in her time with the X-Men, but this was something different. There was something truly evil being tapped. Black energy ripped out from underneath Raven's cloak. The air stirred, and Kurt appeared struggling in one of the tendrils.

"Kurt!" Storm cried out. Raven made a horrible hissing noise. Nightcrawler struggled in the tendril. He looked frightened, but not hurt.

"Please fraulein," he gasped. "You must to let me go!"

"Raven stop!" Beast Boy called to her. "You're going to hurt him!"

"So do you always just stand around when stuff like this happens?" Wolverine snorted. "Some heroes."

"Well what do you suggest?" Beast Boy glared at him.

"Take her down," Wolverine replied and stood. He was unsteady from losing blood, and wobbled precariously.

"Oh no you don't!" Rogue caught him as he fell.

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk."

"If we can somehow knock her out," Robin proposed. "Then we can get her under control."

"Raven isn't an animal Robin," Beast Boy protested.

"Well we must do something," Starfire reminded him.

"I implore you to do something!" Storm cried. Robin reached into his utility belt and hurled a can of knock-out gas at the enraged Titan. After a moment of coughing, she collapsed to the ground. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he ran to her side.

"Don't worry," Robin assured her. "She's just asleep."

"Now we just have to hope that she'll be herself when she wakes up," Beast Boy brushed a lock of Raven's purple hair out of her face. Storm rushed to Nightcrawler's side. Like Raven, the teleporter was unconscious.

"Come with us to our tower," Robin offered. "We can treat any injuries your friends have."

"We can take my baby," Cyborg offered happily.

"Aren't you a bit young to have a kid?" Wolverine asked him. Then he studied the cybernetic Titan. "Not to mention metal?"

"He means his car," Beast Boy replied. Everyone trooped over to where the T-Car was sitting.

"Sweet ride," remarked Wolverine.

"Thanks!" Cyborg grinned. Then he blinked. "Wait. Not everyone's going to fit."

"Well we all know where the Tower is," Robin pointed out. "So bring as many of these guys with you as you can."

"We're called the 'X-Men,'" Rogue informed him. Robin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah and the 'Teen Titans' is so much better," Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this fighting friends!" Starfire pleaded. "We must return to the Tower immediately!"

"So who's coming for a ride in the T-Car?" Cyborg asked.

"Injured people first," Storm insisted. "Kurt, Logan, and your Raven."

"I want to take Raven," Beast Boy said.

"And I can take friend Storm," Starfire volunteered. "That way you can take friends Rogue and Shadowcat in the T-Car."

"What about Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy turned to the Boy Wonder and grinned as he said the next words, "Robin can walk."

"Actually there are a few things I want to look into," Robin replied, shooting the shape-shifter an ugly look. "So you go ahead. I'll meet you back at the Tower." He shot Beast Boy an ugly look and stomped off. Beast Boy ignored the annoyed Titan's leader and shifted into a gorilla. Gently he scooped up the unconscious telekinetic Titan into one of his massive arms. Cyborg loaded Nightcrawler into the Tower, and Rogue climbed in next to Shadowcat and Wolverine.

- Scene Break -

"So what brings y'all to Jump City?" Cyborg asked. Everyone was sitting around in the Tower's Hospital Wing. Wolverine was bandaged, and Raven and Nightcrawler were laying unconscious.

"Is that where we are?" Wolverine asked.

"Where did you think you were?" Cyborg asked.

"Narnia?" Beast Boy grinned. "Oz?" Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Little genius you've got there," Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy grinned at him, then frowned. "Wait...Hey!" Wolverine just shook his head.

"Not the brightest bulb is he?" he took out a cigar, and lit it. Then he wobbled, and fell. Cyborg caught him.

"With all the blood you've lost, you need a transfusion fast," Cyborg frowned. "However, we don't have your blood type in the Tower's med-bay." The cybernetic Titan glanced over at Beast Boy.

"What?" the shape-shifter asked once he had caught Cyborg's glance. There was a pause. "Wait..." Beast Boy frowned. "You're not...Are you really...?"

"Sorry B.B.," Cyborg didn't sound sorry. "We had to tell 'em sometime." His hand changed to a clamp and wrapped around the unfortunate green Titan.

"Eep!" Beast Boy wriggled in the Titan's grasp.

"Uh Cyborg," Robin blinked. "What's this about?"

"During one of B.B.'s med-exams, we found out that his blood's unstable nature makes it a universal donor for any blood type," Cyborg replied.

"Well that's good," Robin crossed his arms. "Now why the..." He pointed at the clamp.

"Well," Cyborg grinned nervously. "The thing is..." Beast Boy wriggled, and burst out of the clamp's grip.

"No needles!" he bellowed, and took off. Cyborg chased the Titan until he tackled him.

"Oof!" Cyborg exclaimed, and picked up the struggling Titan. "The problem is B.B. hates needles."

"Lemme go!" Beast Boy yelped.

"Beast Boy you won't even feel it," Robin tried to assure the frightened Titan.

"Yes I will!" Beast Boy whined.

"Robin grab that needle and stick him quickly!" Cyborg delegated.

"Sure thing," Robin nodded, and grabbed a needle of tranquilizer.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance," Starfire stepped forward. She had been reassuring a distressed Storm while the boys had argued.

"Help me hold him!" Cyborg strained against the writhing shape-shifter. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and held him still. Robin approached Beast Boy with the needle.

"Get away from me with that!" Beast Boy yelped.

"Beast Boy we need to help them," Robin poised the needle above Beast Boy's arm. "I'm sorry it has to happen this way." He quickly injected the tranquilizer, and the shape-shifter nodded off.

"Now B.B. can only donate so much," Cyborg admitted. "So I'll have to test the rest of y'all."

- Scene Break -

A very unhappy Beast Boy sat hooked to Wolverine with an I.V. He was glaring daggers at Cyborg who was purposely avoiding the green Titan's angry gaze. Cyborg had finished drawing, and testing, the blood of the remaining X-Men.

"Can't believe you did that to me," the shape-shifter muttered.

"You just saved his life," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at the cybernetic Titan and continued to mutter under his breath.

"You'll be done soon Beast Boy," Robin assured him. "Don't worry."

"I'm mad at you," Beast Boy glowered at the Boy Wonder.

"So which of us will be hooked up to the Wolverine with the I.V. next?" Starfire asked.

"We'll find out now," Cyborg typed on his arm, and frowned. "That's weird...Robin did you put B.B.'s blood in here twice by accident?"

"No," the Boy Wonder frowned. "Why?" Cyborg looked up at the congregation of Titans and X-Men, a serious expression on his face.

"One of y'all isn't who they're saying they are," he said gravely.


End file.
